Bella and the Black Heart
by assilem33
Summary: **Complete** Is he asking me what I think he's asking me because if he's asking me what I think he's asking me then I'm down like Charlie Brown on Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a short three chapter oneshot except it won't be a oneshot because it will be three short chapters. So, we'll call it a threeshot. It's just a fun little NYE drabble of sorts.**

"Where's Sammy?"

It's the morning of Rosalie's wedding day, and she wants to know where my son is. The same son she snubbed as her ring bearer.

Where is he, huh?

_Wouldn't she like to know._

"He's with my mom. He's still mad that you didn't choose him to be the pall bearer."

"_Ring_ bearer…" she says, like I don't actually know what they're called. "...and for the last time, _Mugsy_ is the ring bearer! Sammy's like three. He doesn't even understand."

"He understands _perfectly_, thank you very much. He can't even look at a ring without crying."

"Shut up."

"Do you know how stupid it is to have a dog carrying your rings? He's going to eat them and then you'll have to dig through his shit like Stifler on _American Wedding._"

"Bella!"

"I didn't say I hoped it happened."

_I hope it happens!_

"Still! Don't jinx us. Mugsy is house trained. He doesn't have very many years left with me. I want him to know he's special."

"Buy him doggie treats, then. Dogs love those."

"How would you know, you don't even have a dog?"

"It's common sense!"

"Bella, you're just going to have to get over it. It's done. There's nothing we can do about it now."

She sips her double shot of who knows what, and I drain my mimosa, my eyes doing a scan of the hotel restaurant slash bar.

Rosalie chose to get married on New Years Eve instead of Christmas like she originally had planned. She didn't want to share her special day with Jesus, she had said the night she changed all the plans.

I'm not sure if she meant she didn't want to take away from Jesus' day or if she literally did not want to have to compete with Jesus on _her_ special day.

Who knows! All I know is, it's New Years Eve, and I'm getting wasted if it's the last thing I do.

I'm doing my second eye scan when…

"Holy hell, where was that guy when I was giving my virginity to Elliott Van Gogh?"

Rosalie spits her drink out all over the table, her eyes wider than her legs were in high school. "You gave your virginity to Elliott Van Gogh!" She whisper-yells, but it's still loud enough that the old couple two tables down can hear.

I smile and shake my head and make the universal sign for my friend's a crackhead. I'm not going to explain it. It's _universal_!

"Keep your voice down," I say, smiling at the couple, nodding my head, like all's well over yonder.

"Bella!" Rose snaps her fingers in my face, and I turn back toward her. "He was such a _heartthrob…_"

Heartthrob, really?

I never heard of Elliott Van Gogh being a heartthrob. That's news to me. I guess I should have paid more attention to FHS gossip.

"Every girls' panties - well the ones who actually wore them - were wet over him…"

"No, no," I say, shaking my head. I knew something wasn't right. "That was Everett Van Gogh. Elliott's brother. Elliott was the one with the glasses. Freakishly skinny. Captain of the cross country team. A little gummy when he smiled…"

"No," she gasps. "You gave your virginity to _Elliott!_"

I point my finger at her, giving it a good stern shake. "Don't you dare speak ill of Elliott. He was a very nice boy. Now, tell me who the hell _he _is." I jab a thumb behind me at the fuckthrob who's standing at the bar.

Rosalie takes a sip of her drink, a _long_ sip before answering. "Oh. That's Emmett's brother. He's bad news, sis."

"What? Why? In what way? Like serial killer bad news or like sells drugs and fucks his way through a room. There's a real difference."

"He smokes."

"Yada yada, who cares!"

"He _drinks._"

"Blah blah," I say, rolling my eyes and waving a hand pointedly at our drinks spread across the table.

"He's been _arrested."_

"Who?" Rosalie's third cousin twice removed - _Hanana Banana Wannabe Montana - _says, making herself all homey at our table.

"Emmett's brother. Edward. He's been arrested. I think."

_She doesn't even know. _

"Well, I heard that he's like…" she leans in like she's about to give us a juicy secret. "...into guys."

Oh, for the love of…

"That's _Evan_, you nimwit…" I scold - twat is what I really want to call her, but she's _family_ and all. "...the _other_ brother."

"Oh, right. Who are we talking about then?"

"_Edward_. Check your three o'clock."

She checks her nine o'clock.

"Your _right, _Han," Rosalie says a lot nicer than I would have.

"Right about what?"

"Forget it," I say, throwing my hands up, swapping my empty glass for a full one. "Where's Tannah?"

Tannah is Hannah's twin sister. They're a rare case, those two. Their parents are an interracial couple, and Hannah came out like her mother - blonde hair, blue eyes - and Tannah came out like her father - tan skin, brown eyes - and a lot more fun to be around than Hannah.

"She's getting dressed. She'll be down when she's ready."

"We have to be at the salon at 10," Rosalie says, scrolling through her phone. "We all need hair, nails, and make up. No black, Bella."

"Why not! Black would match my dress perfectly."

"It's too goth."

"Fine. I'll get clear then," I say, just to be a pain in the ass.

She ignores me, and Hannah steals one of my mimosas. I guess they were for all of us, but you snooze you lose when you choose to snooze instead of...get your ass down here on time.

I pretend to stretch a kink in my back to see if I can get another look at Emmett's brother, but he's nowhere in sight.

"I just got a text from Emmett. His brother agreed to sing at the wedding," she says, happily and shows us the screen of her phone but turns it back so quick it's not like we could have read what was said anyway.

And _sing_?

"Evan sings?" Hannah asks.

"No," Rosalie says, her lips wrapped around her straw to take another sip. She's going to be drunk off her ass walking down the aisle if she doesn't give it a rest already. Who knows, maybe Little Mugsy will carry her on the ring pillow or something. "Edward sings."

"What!" I kind of screech. "He _sings_? Like as a professional or like in a _drop a dime in my hat_ kind of way?"

"Did I not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He's the lead singer in a band. They're totally up and coming."

For the love of wet panties, is she _kidding_ me!

"Let's see, smokes...check! Drinks...check! Possibly but maybe not got arrested...check! Nowhere in those words did you say he was a famous musician!"

"I forgot, Bella. Calm down."

"What's all the yelling about?" Tannah asks, pulling out the chair next to me.

"What's the band called?"

"I don't know…" she scrunches her nose - a nose I'd like to rip off her face and make her eat. "...The Black Hearts."

_The Black Hearts!_

"The Black Hearts! You're kidding! I _love_ them! They have a hit single..._If I Was Your Slow Love_…"

"I've heard that song," Hannah says. "It's okay."

"Shut your whore mouth," I sneer, and her eyes get all big and scared.

_Oops._

"Sorry," I mumble, and Tannah laughs.

"We better go," Rosalie says, standing from her chair. "We don't want to be late."

Rosalie and Hannah walk ahead of me and Tannah.

"Where's Sammy?" Tannah asks. "I haven't seen him in ages."

"Shit's crazy today, so I left him with my mom."

"Hey, at least you can let loose and party all night."

_She's right._

_Totally right._


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter will be posted before midnight.**

* * *

The vows have been spoken.

The rings have been exchanged.

Mugsy did, indeed, _not _eat the rings. They're sitting nice and pretty on Emmett and Rosalie's fingers.

The speeches have been made.

The cake has been cut.

Now I'm threatening bodily harm to Rosalie if she does not introduce me to Edward. She's being kind of whiney, though, like it's her special day or something.

"He's going to sing our first dance song. He's busy."

I peek over my shoulder to see him drinking a beer at the bar with Evan and Emmett.

He looks so busy I kind of feel sorry for him.

"I'm feeling rather parched," I say, holding my throat. "I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?" I ask but start walking away before she can even answer. Hey, I tried to be nice. You have to be faster than that if you want things in life. It's a dog eat dog world out there.

"I know I don't have a clue who this guy is or his band or whatever the hell, but I'm coming with you," Tannah says, wrapping an arm through mine.

"Cool, I could use a wing lady, but I mean Emmett's taken and Evan likes guys, so you're just going to stand there and try not to look too pretty."

She laughs, but I'm being kind of serious.

"Bella, hey."

_Gary are you serious right now!_

Gary, also known as Garrett - Rosalie's cousin and my baby daddy - stops me right before I get to the three E's.

"Hey, Gary," I say, and Tannah lets me go to grab a seat at the bar.

"You didn't bring Sammy."

"No. This wasn't a party for a child."

"I would have liked to see him."

"You can see him anytime, Gary. All you have to do is call."

Gary is not a motivated father, meaning he doesn't give a shit to see Sammy or not.

"Baby," Gary's woman - Charlotte - says, coming up behind Gary and wrapping an overly long arm around his waist. "I'm thirsty."

Seriously her arm is _so _long. It's not normal. This isn't jealousy talking either. I don't even _like _Gary. I didn't even like him when I let him do me on the hood of his car during a downpour back in 2014.

Stupid Johnnie Walker. I should have kept on walking.

"I was getting it, Char."

Her eyes land on me, and she smiles as fake as her badonkadonks. "Bella."

"Charlotte."

She stares at me. I stare at her. After about a minute of this stare down, it gets a little too weird for my liking, so I walk away - like I should have done during that downpour in 2014 - leaving Tannah on her stool and Gary with his octopus.

The only problem is that Edward and Emmett are no longer standing with Evan, and I've missed my chance to introduce myself.

_Damn Gary and his water creature!_

"Is this thing on?" The mic makes that screeching noise, and everyone shouts and gasps before that singing voice is speaking again. "I told my brother and his girl I'd sing a song tonight," he says, sounding like a fucking wet dream. "This is their first dance, so let's clear the floor for the two lovebirds."

Emmett and Rosalie head to the middle of the dance floor, and I squeeze my way through the crowd to stand right at the edge. Tannah catches up to me, whispering, "His voice is just as hot as his face."

"Yeah, I know. Talk about a double whammy."

Edward starts to sing _the_ song.

_If I Was Your Slow Love! _

This song - his _voice_\- is a fucking aphrodisiac. I could get lost in his words.

"What's Hannah doing?" Tannah asks, bumping me with her arm, distracting me from the best damn song in the world.

"What?"

"Hannah, she's sneaking up onto the stage."

I squint my eyes, and holy _shit_, she is sneaking up onto the stage. "What is she doing?"

"I just asked you that," Tannah says.

I look over at Emmett and Rosalie who are still dancing, then to Edward who is still singing his black heart out - _dayum_ \- then to Hannah who is waiting at the edge of the stage, swaying like she's drunk off her ass.

When the song winds down, and Edward's voice tapers off, Hannah walks up to him and taps him on the shoulder. He looks back and then down, and Hannah crooks a finger at him. He leans down and she whispers something into his ear, and he hands over the mic.

_Don't give Hannah Montana the mic!_

"Oh my God," Tannah whispers in horror. "Is she going to sing?"

"You guys…" Hannah slurs into the mic. "...you're so beautiful." She's pointing at Emmett and Rosalie, and all eyes follow her finger before turning back to her. "That song was wonderful." She looks back at Edward who's standing off to the side, looking like a _heartthrob_. "My friend, well she's more like my family, she _loves_ that song. I told her it was only _okay_, and she almost killed me." She giggles and then hiccups.

Tannah grabs my arm. "We need to get her down from there."

"Just be thankful you don't look anything alike. No one can even tell you're related."

"Oh yeah, that's true. Thank _God_," she breathes.

"Anyway...I think she likes you…" Hannah giggles again. "Bella!" She yells, _yells_ my name into the mic. "Bella! He's _right_ here! It's Edward!"

"What the fuck?" I whisper.

"Shine the light on Bella," she says, and my horrified eyes land on Rosalie who's shaking her head, but doing it _laughing. _

Tannah scoots away from me.

"Bella, you're wanted on stage," _Edward_ says, taking the mic from Hannah.

"Holy shit," Tannah says.

"Oh my God," I breathe.

"Go," the lady next to me says, and I turn my head in her direction.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"That's my mom," Tannah says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you."

"Go," she says again.

Oh, what the hell? You only live once right. YOLO and all that.

I step out onto the floor and walk with my head held high to the stage.

"There she is!" Hannah yells.

Edward follows Hannah's finger, her _moving _finger since she's jumping up and down like a complete ditzofrenic!

"I think she wants to be your New Year's kiss," Hannah stage whispers _loudly._

Should I be mad that Hannah's pimping me out?

Fuck no! What an awesome wing lady she's being. I should hang out with her more often. Get her drunk. Tell her who I want to kiss. Let her just reel those bad boys right into my arms.

"Oh yeah?" He asks.

She nods her head, smiling like a lunatic.

"I'm gonna let the band take over now. Do you sing?" He asks her.

"Oh no, I could never."

He hands her the mic anyway, and she looks down at it not knowing what to do with it before some guy - the wannabe singer from earlier - takes it from her hands and starts to sing the next song. Everyone forgets about me and gets their groove on except Edward who jumps down from the little makeshift stage and lands in front of me.

"You Bella? I hear you're looking for a kiss."

I look at my wrist where a watch should be, but I don't wear watches so there's not one there. "It's not quite midnight," I say, just for shits and giggles because I'd let this guy kiss me whenever he wanted. Name the time and place and I'll be there with legs spread. I mean, _lips puckered_.

"Is that a rule of yours? You only give kisses at midnight?"

Holy hot tamale, his _voice_ is serenading my panties right now.

"On New Years Eve, yes," I say, trying to sound like I'm not asking for it.

"Save me a kiss," he says and winks before walking away.

He just _walks_ away!

Who does he think he is...Johnnie Walker!

"Hey," I call. "I could make an exception."

He keeps walking.

What the frickety frack fuck!

I don't chase after him. I'm no cat and he's no mouse. I walk at a slow pace and meet him at the bar like a normal human being.

He smirks at me when I take my place next to him. "What's your game?" I ask, staring at the tattoos on his hands. From what I've heard, he's tattooed _everywhere._

"I don't play games," he says, stepping into my space, smelling like he's ready to get this party started. "I play songs."

"You don't play them," I say, smartly and lean toward him, too. He can lean, _I _can lean. "You sing them."

He leans an elbow on the bar. "Are you only looking for a kiss?"

_Is he asking me what I think he's asking me because if he's asking me what I think he's asking me then I'm down like Charlie Brown on Christmas._

"What are you asking me?"

"I'm asking you if you're looking for a New Years fuck or just a kiss? And where do you want this kiss? There's a lot of different places to kiss people."

This sounds like a game of Clue.

_I want you to kiss me in the library on the netherlips with a candlestick in your hand! _

"Bartender," I shout. "Can we get some ice down here?"

"It's an open bar," Edward says, his lips lifting into some kind of dirty no-good smirk.

I want him to rub that smirk all over my fucking body.

"Do you have a room upstairs?"

"Why? You want to get started early?" He asks, popping an ice cube in his mouth.

_Is he fucking with me?_

"Are you fucking with me?"

He shakes his head, switching his ice cube from side to side before crunching it with those perfect white teeth. "I'm down to fuck if you are."

This sounds like an episode of Jersey Shore.

"What time is it?"

He looks at his wrist where there's no watch, but says, "It's almost midnight. We better hurry."

_Fucking slick._

I turn away and hurry out of the stupid ball room where stupid people are dancing to stupid songs that don't even matter because their not _the _song. I hear footsteps behind me and holy fucking shit, I'm about to get it on with Edward.

Will he sing while we fuck or is he the silent type?

I push the button to the elevator and nearly come when his hand lands on my lower back.

The door opens, and Edward pushes me inside.

"Punch seven."

I push floor seven.

_Seven._

I close my eyes when he slips his hand down the back of my dress.

_Seven. _

I moan a little moan when he slides his hand across my boob.

_Seven._

I almost scream when he nibbles my ear.

_Seven!_

The elevator dings on floor…

_Five._

_Are you kidding me!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this was short and fun. Happy New Year!**

* * *

An older couple hobbles on, and Edward pulls me out of the way, reaching down to slide my dress up my legs until it's high enough his fingers run along the edge of my soaked panties.

I should be embarrassed.

I should slap his hand away and ask him how dare he sodomize me in such a public place with…

Wait. _Sodomize? _That's not right.

Ah, fuck it.

I open my legs a smidge wider and pray the oldies in front of us don't turn around and get a show.

I might have to charge if they do.

The elevator starts to go down.

_Down?_

When I'm about to complain, Edward slips a hand beneath my panties and swipes a finger through my soaked center. I gasp, and he uses his other hand to cover my mouth.

Are we going to Ana and Christian the hell out of this elevator?

Is he an exhibitionist?

Do I care?

No…

Wait, aren't there cameras in elevators?

Isn't this illegal?

His finger slips inside me and thoughts of cameras and misdemeanors are a memory as he finger fucks the hell out of me.

The elevator dings, and I bite his hand. His dark chuckle in my ear has me clenching around his fingers so hard I think I heard one of them crack.

Nevermind, it was just the old man's back.

I watch the old couple hobble off and the doors close. Edward releases my mouth and hits seven again, and we head on back up. His fingers are still inside me, his thumb now making a delicious swirl around my swollen clit.

When my legs are shaking and my core is quaking Edward slips free and turns me and backs me into the wall, his hand pushing the button to put the whole moving elevator thing on hold.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not waiting."

"Waiting for what?" I ask, watching as he starts to unbuckle his belt.

"Waiting to put my dick in there."

He reaches back and pulls a condom out of his pocket, holding it between his teeth as he finishes releasing his monster cock from his pants.

Holy mother of humongous erections.

He rips the condom open, and I watch in shock as he rolls that baby on and gives it a good fisting before lifting me and sticking me to the wall.

He doesn't ask permission but instead just shoves all the way inside me, making me half cry half scream and throw my head back and hit the wall.

Wasting no time at all, he pounds the hell out of me - _pounds_. He's exactly what I imagined he'd be like when I first saw him down at the breakfast bar.

If I was a virgin, he'd tear me to pieces.

_Thank you Elliott Van Gogh for preparing me for this black heart._

He yanks the straps of my dress down with his teeth and bites - hard - his way down to my pebbled nipples, and _if _there are cameras, the man behind the camera is about to get a show.

I never thought I'd be featured in porn but here I am, moaning, groaning, and grinding on a dick only the likes of pornhub viewers have seen.

I feel like I'm possessed when I pull his head away and reach down to rip his shirt open, the ping of buttons hitting the sides of the elevator thrilling the hell out of me.

He _is_ tattooed everywhere.

"Wow," I breathe jaggedly, squeezing my legs tighter around his hips.

He grinds deeply, and rasps. "You ripped my shirt. It's only fair I rip your dress."

"Go ahead," I grunt, wrapping my arms around his sexy as fuck shoulders. "I don't like it anyway."

He bites his lip and drives those hips. "Maybe later."

Will there _be_ a later?

Is illegal elevator sex not going to be the only story I tell the annah's and Rosalie when all is said and done?

_Fuck yes._

_10, 9, 8…_

"Is that the countdown?" I ask.

...7, 6, 5…

"It's a countdown," he says, digging his hands into my ass so hard, he's going to leave fingerprints behind.

_...4, 3, 2…_

"We're going to miss the ball drop," I say, not that I really care, but if we're going to have a conversation, I've got to come up with something.

_...1! Happy New Year..._

"You can play with my balls," he says, pounding me harder.

"Both of them?"

Not that I'd only play with one because that'd be fucking weird. They're kind of pocketed together. I can't just play with one and leave the other one all neglected. How sad would that be.

_Sorry, ball #2, but it's ball #1's turn. Go take a nap!_

He kisses me dirty.

Like so fucking dirty, no toothpaste nor toothbrush would ever be able to get this mouth clean.

When he reaches between us and gives my clit a little flickety flick, I start to shake like a level 10 earthquake and come so hard, I nearly bite his tongue off.

"Fuck," he grunts and pulls back, licking blood from his lips before burying his face in my neck and biting me back as he shoves deep inside me and groans through his compeltion.

_Good God almighty great balls of fire, he's fucking hot. _

"Happy New Year," I say, smiling like a debauched slut bag.

He lifts his head and looks at me with dark green eyes. "You done?"

_Am I done?_

Was he not there when I came like a faucet?

"Huh?"

He slides out and sets me on my feet, pulling the condom off and looking around before he knots in and shoves it in his pocket. He reaches out and rips my dress right down the middle.

"Now, we're even," he smirks, staring at my tits before he gets the elevator going again. "I'm not done with you yet."

The doors open - thank _God_ no one's waiting - and Edward drags me down the hall and into his suite.

Before the door's even closed all the way, my dress is yanked over my head and tossed halfway across the world.

Red lace covers my nether regions and red stilettos cover my toes.

He turns my back to him and marches me forward until my hands hit the glass window. "Don't move."

_Like I could even if I wanted to._

He licks a path down my back and grips the waist of my panties with his teeth, pulling them away from my skin before grabbing both sides and ripping them apart.

_Holy shit._

Other than my shoes, I'm completely naked, and when he meets my eyes through the reflection in the glass, I want to get down on my knees and ask him to marry me.

Or suck his cock.

I feel him getting undressed behind me, and I need to see this shit. I turn around and get a good look at all he's packing.

_God loves me._

I lick my lips feeling all kinds of hungry, and Edward steps forward pushing his entire front against my front, pushing my entire backside against glass.

If there are people watching from below, they're going to see some smashed ass then hopefully some fucked ass.

Well, not _anal_, but you catch my drift.

When his lips find mine, I tip toe my ass up and give him all I've got. He's better at it, but my enthusiasm surely makes up for it.

"You want to ride my cock?"

"Can you sing that question in a falsetto?"

"No," he says, pinching my right nipple and making me squeak.

"Why?"

"Because I don't sing about cock." His head descends and he takes my neglected nipple in his mouth.

It's true. He doesn't sing about cock. He sings about angry love and thunder lips and all kinds of sexually stimulating things.

_Come on, sing me a fucking song._

When I'm nearly yanking his hair from his head, he lifts his head and pouts swollen lips.

"About that ride…" I say.

"Yeah?"

I nod, and he walks away from me, showing me an ass tight enough to crack walnuts.

I start to follow when there's a knock on the door.

"Uh...Bella, are you in there?"

_Hannah, you freak of nature!_

Edward gives me _what the fuck _eyes and I wave my hands in an _ignore her _gesture and stalk him like he's my prey because he _is._

I throw myself at him when I'm close enough, and he grunts as I take him down onto the bed.

Hannah will _not_ ruin this night for me.

We roll around on the bed, lips locked, hips rocking, and out of nowhere, I get off _again_, and he didn't even touch me where I need to be touched to come like that.

It's like he's a fucking come whisperer.

"Damn," he says, watching me from below, his green eyes all lazy and hot as fuck, and I just hope I don't look like Cindy from _Scary Movie. _

He sits up and grabs his erection and slips a condom on, holding it up for me to sit on - that's what it seems like anyway - so I slide myself onto it and sit on it like it's my favorite chair.

He stays sitting up, his hands gripping my ass and urges me to fuck him, so I do.

"Yeah," he grunts. "Like that."

He's a man of few words in the bedroom.

More knocks hit the door, and Edward looks a little annoyed.

"What does she want?" He asks, the tips of his fingers digging in roughly.

I shake my head and move my hips faster, yanking his head back and shoving my tongue down his throat. He responds accordingly and kisses me back and starts to fuck me from the bottom.

Pretty soon I'm on my back and he's between my legs, giving it to me good ol' missionary style, his hair a bit sweaty, falling over his forehead, his tattoos on full display, his eyes closed like I'm his muse and he's writing his next song.

_I mean, one can dream, right?_

The next time I come, I shove a pillow over my face and bite the hell out of it. Edward groans and fucks me harder, his hands gripping the pillow and throwing it off then grabbing my wrists as he fucks me to that finish line.

He may have come in second, but second is the new first.

He's laying all his weight on me, breathing deeply, and…

_Is he asleep?_

"Edward?"

He grunts and nuzzles my neck.

"Bella! I know you're in there!"

"Oh my God," I scream. "What do you want Hannah!"

Edward rolls off me, and I am going to kill Hannah with my bare hands.

"Just checking on you," she calls. "Is everything okay? Not that you'd be able to tell me the truth since he's in the room with you." She giggles, still a little drunk and a lotta annoying. "Tannah," she whispers. "I think Bella scored."

"Go away!" I yell when Edward starts chuckling. "There's nothing to see - _hear _\- here!"

"Happy New Year," Edward says all sleepily, and when I look over at him, his eyes are closed, hands behind his head, condom still on his cock.

He looks good enough to eat.

_Where's my fork?_

When he starts to snore - not like a bear but like an adorable sexy god - I crawl from the bed and get dressed, well as dressed as I can in a ripped dress.

_Oh the memories I'll have when I look at this ugly thing._

I give the sexy black heart one last look before I sneak out of the room like a girl who just got herself well and truly fucked three ways from Sunday.

The smile that crosses my lips nearly rips my face in two.

_Happy New Year to me, you dirty little kitty, you. _


End file.
